


Stories

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bedtime Stories, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: five times caspian hears stories about peter, and one time he’s part of one.





	Stories

1\. Caspian crawled into bed excitedly. He loved his bedtime stories. Professor Cornelius would read to him about Narnian fairytales, and he simply adored it. However, tonight, the doctor had told him about how he would be hearing a much different story. 

And Caspian was more excited than ever. 

His heart nearly fell out of his chest once the doctor walked in and set down next to him. 

“Once, in the old land of Narnia, there were four reigning kings and queens. The oldest of which was King Peter, the Queen Susan, then King Edmund, and then Queen Lucy. Now, King Peter had always been known for his magnificence. Ever since he had first arrived in Narnia, he could wield a sword better than any of the Telmarine legends. In fact, he was instrumental in killing the White Witch. 

“Legend says that Peter became nearly infatuated with a white stag. They were rare in Narnia, and some even said that his obsession with the animal was his fatal flaw. But nonetheless, he chased it. And he loved it. Whenever he saw even a streak of white, he would apparently jump upon his steed, and ride off into the woods of the great kingdom.” The doctor smiled.

“He sounds magnificent.” Caspian giggled. 

“And you’ll learn more about that magnificent king soon, I promise. Now goodnight, little prince.”

 

2\. Even when Caspian had grown older, he loved hearing stories about the since deceased king. He was ten years old when he heard one of his favorites. 

“King Peter was known for his kindness, you know.” The doctor had randomly told Caspian one day whilst walking through the courtyard. 

“There is one story- an ancient one, of course- in which the young king gave away all of his riches in one year to a starving family. He paid for their food, their home, their children, their clothing, whatever they wanted, he would pay for it.” The doctor beamed. 

“I want to meet King Peter one day,” the young prince responded, “that’s all I want.”

 

3\. “King Peter never married, you know.” The doctor told Caspian during one of their history lessons. 

“Some said it was because he didn’t like young women, but others said it was because their was something else waiting for him. Not a person, but another home. In fact, Peter, out of all four siblings, was the only one who ever married.” He had continued on. 

“And why do you think he never married?” A thirteen year old Caspian asked, leaning his head on his arm, something that had become habit when listening to stories about the king. 

“I believe in the first theory.” The doctor smiled. 

 

4\. The doctor stopped reading Caspian stories when he turned fourteen. He needed to take things into his own hands. He couldn’t just live off of stories forever. 

He began sneaking into the library every night. He would pick out older, dustier books that he knew were of some Narnian sort. 

One of them was titled “Magnificent.” It had quickly become his favorite. It was filled with drawings and trivial about the king. And from what the drawings depicted, he looked exactly as Caspian had imagined him to look. 

Caspian didn’t want to admit that he had fallen in love with the dead king over time. There was a point where the book spoke of his death, and Caspian could remember tears falling from his eyes. 

He died of illness. That’s what the book said. That it was a slow, unkind death, that not only killed him, but also killed the Narnian people. 

But in his heart, Caspian felt like Peter wasn’t dead. 

 

5\. Caspian remembered meeting Peter for the first time. He felt his heart fall out of his chest once again. Peter was beautiful. Caspian liked his golden hair, his piercing blue eyes, and his golden skin. 

They fought battles together. They liked fighting together. They worked well. They used techniques the other didn’t, and they would never stop congratulating each other once they achieved another feat. 

Caspian felt happy. 

 

+1. Peter looked pretty in the mornings. He would lay his head on Caspian’s chest and hum softly. Caspian would run his fingers through his golden hair. Peter’s cheeks would go red.

Both of them felt at home. Caspian especially, when he held Peter in his arms.

Sometimes, when things were bad, Caspian would hold Peter while he cried. Or vice versa.

Peter often wondered to himself: where had Caspian been all of his life? Why was he just now there?

But in Caspian’s mind, Peter had always been there, whether he realized it or not. 

But whether he had been hearing stories of his husband, or keeping his husband in his arms, he would always be at home. 

Peter was his home. 

And Caspian was Peter’s.


End file.
